1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to creating a routing graph based at least partly on building information.
2. Information
Maps began to be available in electronic form during the 20th century. With the advent of the internet, people could ultimately access maps of essentially any place in the world. Web mapping services could also provide directions from point “A” to point “B”. These web-based mapping directions were relatively static. With the invention of satellite-positioning system (SPS) technology and ever-smaller electronic devices, however, so-called turn-by-turn directions could be provided dynamically as people journeyed toward their destination.
Unfortunately, these electronic maps and web-based mapping services focus on providing directions in the outdoors, such as from one postal address to another postal address. Similarly, turn-by-turn directions have been traditionally limited to roadways. An ability to provide analogous mapping and directional services indoors is currently lacking.